disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes
These are the episodes for Disney Junior.Where the magic begins! Number of episodes aired | Started Airing | Ended Airing Season 1: Forty --------------------------- June 19,2012 ---September 4,2012 Season 2: Forty-four ---------------------------- September 7,2012---Has not ended yet 'Season 1 Episodes' Episode 1:Kwazii's Pet Peeve: 'Kwazii tries to take care of more than one pet,but makes Captain Barnacles very angry and Kwazii finds it harder than he thinks. '''Episode 2:The Missing Pirates:'Kwazii and the gang investigate the disappearance of Captain Hook and his pirate crew.Along the path of coconuts,they find a water park with swings,water slides,and treehouses filled with sweet treats (and lots of trouble in the way)! 'Episode 3:Doc Mc-Peso?:'Doc asks Peso to watch the clinic and help her take care of any hurt or broken toys while she and her family are on a vacation.But the only problem is that Peso doesn't know how to fix toys like Doc does. 'Episode 4:The Bad Case of The Hic-Burps!:'After Chilly drinks too much of Taxicrab's All Better Juice,he gets a strange case of the Hic-Burps which causes him to burp out bubbles and now Kwazii and the Octonauts and Doc must get Disney Junior Town out of this Bubbly Situtation. 'Episode 5:Hook's Talent:'Captain Hook becomes jealous of Kwazii's acrobatic talents and moves so he decides to humiliate him,but he ends up humiliating himself. 'Episode 6:The Leader In Love:'A new member of the Octonauts named Captain Lara starts flirting with Captain Barnacles which starts to annoy Kwazii a lot.But then he learns that she is just using her flirtations for a little misunderstanding. 'Episode 7:Sugary Sweet Sasha:'Kwazii falls in love with Shellington's flirtatious apprentice,Sasha,and now her flirtations with Kwazii are causing a threat to Kwazii and Captain Barnacles' friendship. 'Episode 8:The Golden Seashell:'Kwazii and Melinda the toy mermaid fight over a golden seashell that grants wishes. 'Episode 9:The Dolphin Rip:'When Kwazii discovers a rip in his favorite childhood stuffed dolphin,he asks Doc to fix it for him. 'Episode 10:Kwazii's New Skateboard:'Kwazii discovers the wonders of riding on wheels and Jake gives him a skateboard to ride on.But when an accident goes on at Dolphin Shores,Kwazii comes to the rescue without his skateboard.In the end,Captain Barnacles learns how to ride on roller skates and Peso learns how to ride on a scooter. 'Episode 11:Kwazii's Tired Tail:'While Kwazii is practicing his new move,The Tail Stand,for the Disney Junior Town Skateboarding Competition,he loses his balance and sprains his tail,which Captain Hook realizes that it's his chance to cheat and win this year.But Kwazii comes up with an idea to stop Hook and win the competition by using a little pint of pixie dust. 'Episode 12:The Zippiest Race:'Kwazii and his friends races with Zooter to the Bouncy Ball Tree.Only then,they get lost in the foggy forest.And Zooter helps them use their common sense to find their way back. '''Episode 13:(One Hour Special)The Octonauts And The Journey To Neverland:'When Kwazii grows tired of doing chores in the Octopod,he meets Peter Pan and Tinker Bell,flies away to Never Land and meets some other friends in Pixie Hollow.But then he becomes homesick,just thinking about his old friends back at Disney Junior Island.Later,Captain Barancles and Peso come to Never Land and apologizes to Kwazii. '''Episode 14:A Little Too Much Pinch Of Pixie Dust:'Kwazii learns that he only needs to use his pixie dust for emergencies and not just for fun. 'Episode 15:The Octonauts and the Little Mermaid:'When Kwazii and Dashi meet Ariel the little mermaid,they tried to convince Captain Barnacles,who doesn't believe in mermaids,that mermaids do exist.But when Kwazii senses that Atlantis is in danger,he and the Octonauts come to the rescue.After that,Triton,Ariel's father,awards Kwazii with a special ocean pearl bracelet. 'Episode 16:Wet And Magical:'After Kwazii and the Octonauts saved Atlantis,things start to bcome unusual for Kwazii as water starts bursting out and shapeshifting whenever he touches it,bubbles and water bursts out of his paws,and that he starts to create whirlpools,tidal waves,and typhoons.Kwazii,Peso,and Captain Barancles then realizes that it's the ocean pearl bracelet that is giving him the strange powers.But he learns that it won't be easy,controlling his new powers until a tsnami comes to threaten Disney Junior Island and then Kwazii comes to the rescue. 'Episode 17:Captain Barna-Ditz!:'After Captain Hook steals Captain Barnacles' Octo-Composs,thinking that it's a magical charm,Captain Barnacles' loses his mojo and leadership and becomes a Ditz.Now,Kwazii and Peso must return it back to him before he causes more trouble and annoys everyone else. 'Episode 18:Peso The Curious:'Peso and Kwazii are at the beach when they find a box buried in the sand and takes it back to the Octopod.Then Peso opens it and three magical spell fly out of it,turning all of Disney Junior Town into an upside down Disney Junior Town and now Peso and Kwazii must capture them before it's too late! 'Episode 19:Captain Hook's Fishy Mission:'Captain Hook thinks the Octonauts have a special power that helps them understand and talk to sea creatures and other animals and decides to get into the Octopod.But Kwazii,along with Dina the sardine,have plans to keep Hook out for good. 'Episode 20:Kwazii Gets Crossed:'After Kwazii and Captain Barnacles get into a fight and decides to not talk to each other again,Peso and the gang must find a way to get them back together and become friends again. 'Episode 21:Blinded By Jealousy:'When Pinto comes to the Octopod for the fourth time,he was still interested in being a pirate like Kwazii,which is making Peso very jealous of Kwazii and he decides to get rid of him.But things become worse for Peso when Pinto gets mad at him for being jealous of Kwazii and he learns a lesson about jealousy and envy. 'Episode 22:Mr.Smee's Missing Glasses:'When Mr.Smee loses his glasses,Jake and Kwazii decides to help him find them by retracing his steps and going back to the places where he was earlier. 'Episode 23:Return To Parrot Fish Island:'When Captain Hook plans to steals Kwazii's grandfather,Calico Jack's treasure,Kwazii,Peso,and Captain Barnacles,including Parrot Fish Pete,must protect it from Hook before he gets his hand and hook on it. 'Episode 24:Upon The Wings:'When Kwazii borrows Zooter's wings for his new skateboard trick,he accidently breaks them and must find a way to fix them before Zooter sees them broken. 'Episode 25:The Three Pirate-teers:'While the Octonauts are racing to Rainbow Falls and going to Pizza Guy's place for lunch after the race,Kwazii stops at a movie poster that is revealed 'The Three Pirate-teers!'A movie that is simliar to the Three Muskateers movie,but different.Then,Kwazii gets shocked to find out that real pirates aren't allowed and then smashed the small print with his fist,making a huge hole on the poster and the fence,and making Captain Barnacles and Peso covered their ears.So to cheer Kwazii up,the Octonauts go to the shores and imagine that they are "The Three Pirate-teers." 'Episode 26:Captain Karnacles and Bwazii: '''When Kwazii and Captain Barancles accidently hit each other on the heads with rackets while them and their friends are playing a game of "Bubble Pop",their personalities get switched!Kwazii becomes the captain and Barancles becomes the lieutenant/cryptozoologist and it's up to Peso to get them back to their old selves. '''Episode 27:Hooky-days:'When Hook and his pirate crew move into the Octopod to celebrate their holidays,they start to drive Kwazii crazy so Captain Barnacles and Peso decides to help him kick them out by "blowing them away!" 'Episode 28:The Enchanted Amusement Park: '''Kwazii and his friends are invited to a mysterious but fun amusement park that puts all of them,except Kwazii,who is protected by the magic of the Amulet of The Pixies,into a trance.Then,Kwazii realizes that this park was created by the Evil Fairy.So he must stop her,before she puts everyone,including him into a trance as well. '''Episode 29:Kwazii's Stinky Surprise:'While Kwazii is delievering packages with Jake for Zooter and Elevan who are on a day off,he accidently forgets to deliever the last one to Pete and then it starts to stink. 'Episode 30:A Team For Two Doctors:'Peso and Doc must work together to build a half daycare,half clinic for people,animals,and toys.But they can't seem to agree on each others ideas and plans and they get into an argument. 'Episode 31:Kwazii;Captain For A Day!:'When Captain Barnacles catches a cold,he asks Kwazii to be in charge of being the captain.But Kwazii learns that being the captain of the Octonauts is not always easy than he thinks. 'Episode 32:The Best Summer Party Ever: '''Jake and Kwazii fight over a enormous dome that they plan to throw a big summer party in which causes a big threat to their friendship. '''Episode 33:Slip Sand Syndrome: '''Captain Barnacles gets Slip Sand on his roller skates and now he starts slip,slip,slipping instead of zip,zip,zipping around.Soon,it starts spreading from one,two,three,or four wheels to the next ones and it's up to Kwazii and Peso to stop this slippery situtation before everyone gets hurt. '''Episode 34:A Tail Of Two Legs:'Kiko argues with Melinda that legs are more faster than a mermaid tail,but Melinda argues with Kiko that a mermaid tail is more faster than legs,so they compete each other on who's more faster in the Run-And-Swim Race! 'Episode 35:The Brave Little Sardine: '''Dina and Kwazii must save her school of sardine friends from becoming canned food at a canned sardine factory. '''Episode 36:Pollution Problem:'Kwazii and the Baby Dolphin discovers a pollution at Dolphin Shores while they are on a picnic.So they try to clean it up,but more oil comes and his friends come to the rescue! 'Episode 37:Kwazii's Better Partner:'Dina the Sardine and Pete the Parrot Fish compete each other in a race to see who is Kwazii's best and fastest partner,but the competition turns sour. 'Episode 38:The Octonauts And The Rainbow Dolphin:'Kwazii befriends a beautiful,shimmery rainbow dolphin named Sparkle and the Baby Dolphin becomes jealous. 'Episode 39:Stuffy's Biggest Dragon Tale:'After Stuffy grows tired of being teased,picked on,and made fun of the real big dragons,he drinks a magic growth potion to make him more bigger. 'Episode 40:Sharky Valentine:'When Sharky and Dashi are hit by Cupid's arrows and fall in love with each other on Valentine's Day,it causes a big feud between Captain Hook and his crew and Kwazii and his friends. Season 2 Episodes 'Episode 1:Kwazii In Love:'When Sofia the First and her family moves into Disney Junior Town,Kwazii falls in love with her and his friends decide to help him.But then Kwazii learns that being himself helps him win Sofia's royal heart. 'Episode 2:The Stolen Amulet:'Captain Hook steals Sofia's Amulet of Avalor and now she can't talk to animals.So Kwazii,Barnacles,Peso and Jake decides to help her get it back. '''Episode 3:Double Octo-Trouble!: Three mischievous Octonauts-like creatures start to cause trouble and mischief all over Disney Junior Town and everyone starts blaming on the real ''Octonauts.But the gang manages to catch the imposters. '''Episode 4:Cinder-Kwazii:'Kwazii was cleaning the gunk off of the gups when he receives an invitation to Sofia's royal ball,so Captain Barnacles and Peso decides to help him get ready.But when the clock strikes midnight,he runs off and his crown falls right off of his head.Sofia tries to fit the crown on every head,but it was too big,too small,too loose and too tight on everyone's heads.But when Kwazii,Peso,and Captain Barnacles comes in,she places the crown on Kwazii's head and it was a perfect fit.Suddenly,he transforms into Prince K and happily dances the waltz with Sofia. Episode 5:The Octonaut Stars:'Kwazii,Peso,and Captain Barnacles decides to form their own music band;The Octonaut Stars!But while they're practicing,Kwazii learns that he has stage fright and that his is too scared to sing in front of everybody,except for Captain Barnacles,Peso,and his parrotfish sidekick,Pete. '''Episode 6:Kwazii and Dina's Treasure Adventure!: '''When Kwazii and Dina find an ancient treasure map,they set off to find the hidden treasure of the Lost Golden City.But they'll have to deal with traps,monsters,and mysterious puzzles first. '''Episode 7:The Wonder Fall Festival: '''Kwazii and the gang gets the Wonder Fall Festival ready this Autumn.But Kwazii tries to find the perfect decorations and all he finds are some red,gold,and orange leaves which gives Kwazii an excellent idea. '''Episode 8:Spookley The Squared-Pumpkin:'Kwazii,Peso,and Sofia befriends a square-shaped pumpkin named Spookley and helps him win the Best Pumpkin Ribbon. 'Episode 9:Be Good To Your Tummy Week:'A new hero named Sam Sandwich and Doc can't agree on each others ideas for the Be Good To Your Tummy Festival. 'Episode 10:A Sugary Sweet Love Story:'Sam thinks that Sweet Tooth has changed her evil ways and falls in love with her.But Salad Lad doesn't trust her,so he asks the Octonauts to help him spy on Sam and Sweet Tooth to see if it's true love or not. 'Episode 11:Boo For You,Halloween:'While Kwazii (who is dressed as Sportacus for Halloween) and his friends are trick-or-treating,a friendly ghost leads them to a festival filled with candy and other fun stuff. 'Episode 12:Magical Holidays: '''Kwazii,Jake,and their friends celebrate the Magical Holidays together and they dance "The Snowflake!" '''Episode 13:The Perfect Gift For Sofia The First:'Kwazii wants to buy some beautiful ice skates for Sofia this Magical Holidays season,but he doesn't have enough money to buy them.Luckily,his friends help him get enough money and Kwazii was able to get the ice skates for Sofia right on time.In the end,they happily skate on the ice together. 'Episode 14:Chilly In Winter Wonderland:'Chilly wants to go to the Winter Woods in Pixie Hollow in Neverland with Kwazii who is picking up some snowflakes.But he forgets that he isn't a real snowman again and gets the case of Brr-itis,again. 'Episode 15:The Octonaut Stars;Featuring Sofia The First!:'Kwazii shyly asks Sofia to join his music band,The Octonaut Stars so she can sing her own songs,"Rise And Shine" and "Anything!" 'Episode 16:Sticking Together:'When Kwazii makes a big mistake for chewing too much gum and blowing up a huge bubble,it pops and now he and Barnacles are stuck together on the back. 'Episode 17:The Broken Spyglass:'Kwazii gets angry at Peso for breaking his spyglass and hurts his feelings.But when Jake confronts Kwazii for yelling at Peso and tells him that it was only an accident,Kwazii learns how mean and cruel he was and must find Peso so he can apologize to him. 'Episode 18:The Royal Cake Calamity:'Kwazii and his friends are invited to Sofia's first royal birthday party at her castle.But when Captain Hook and his pirate crewmates hear about the news,he tries to steal Sofia's royal three-layered birthday cake,but they don't stand a chance against Kwazii and his friends. 'Episode 19:Sporta-Kwaz:'When Kwazii gets a bump on his head,he loses his memory and starts to think that he's Sportacus.Now Barnacles and Peso must snap him back to his own self again. 'Episode 20:Fake-zii:'Big Cheese uses a disguise potion to diguise himself as Kwazii so he can make everyone eat unhealthy foods and do lazy stuff. 'Episode 21:Kwazii's Big Snooze:'The Sea Witch discovers that plenty of sleep gives people much needed energy so he plots to rob Kwazii of his precious sleep so that he'll become weak and lose an upcoming baseball contest. 'Episode 22:The Princess Fever:'When the Cinderella and the other Disney Princesses are infected by an unusual sickness,Kwazii,Sofia,and the gang must find a cure before Sofia is infected as well. 'Episode 23:Pretty Sweet Petunia:'A female peguin named Petunia comes to the Octopod and starts flirting with Peso.But when Peso realizes that he only has strong feelings fo Doc Mcstuffins,he must find a way to break up with Petunia without hurting her feelings. 'Episode 24:My Sweet Valentine:'Kwazii and the gang deliever valentines to everyone in Valentine's Day and Kwazii loses the biggest and prettiest Valentine that he made for Sofia.So he and Jake decides to go looking for it. 'Episode 25:The Valentine Wand:'On Valentine's Day,Kwazii and Stuffy finds a pretty heart wand that has magical powers to make everyone fall in love with each other and thing start to get crazy when they play with it's love magic to make the wrong couples(and get themselves into trouble). 'Episode 26:A Love Letter Plus A Dozen Love Bugs:'A swarm of love bugs attacks Disney Junior Town.Meanwhile,Kwazii receives a love letter from Sofia saying that she loves him.He's not sure that she will respond,so he avoids telling her about it.Captain Barnacles,Peso,and Jake find out about the love letter,but don't know who the real person who wrote it.Kwazii tells them not to tell Sofia.After learning about the love bugs being hypnotized and the villian who is controlling them;Magica De Spell,the group heads to Mt.Vesuvius to break her spell.Kwazii talks to Sofia about the love letter and tells her that he feels the same way,only to find out that it was Bootsie Snootie who wrote it.On Mt.Vesuvius,Kwazii's reaction to the discovery leaves to his performance lacking as the love bugs move on to Disney Junior Elementary School. 'Episode 27:The Bad Case Of The Laughs:'In Superhero-ology class,Special Agent Oso teaches everyone about nitrous oxide,more commonly known as laughing gas,and it's effects.It can be dangerous if not neutralized by water quickly.Meanwhile,Sofia's brother and sister,James and Amber,are having trouble with their relationship and they get into an argument,which Sofia isn't really happy about.Nothing and nobody seems to cheer her up,not even Kwazii or her animal friends.Kwazii manages to do so,however,and helps her find a way to bring James and Amber back together,again.During a school production of 'Swan Lake',Chernabog possesses the laughing gas in the Superhero-ology room and uses it to attack Jake,who is doing the music.KC pours water on him,unaware of the cause of his maniacal laughing.Izzy and Cubby run over to him and asks him if he's okay.When Jake tells Peso and Captain Barnacles about his experience,they realized that Chernabog is behind all of this.The play turns out to be the perfect way to get Sofia's brother and sister back together,so Kwazii,who is forced to play as Prince Derek,and Sofia,who is playing as the swan,stays behind while Captain Barnacles,Peso,and Jake-who is weakened by the gas again-goes to Chernabog's castle to break the spell.Finally,Sofia and Kwazii are attacked during the play.The gang then must save them and break Chernabog's spell before they laugh themselves to death. 'Episode 28:(One Hour Valentine's Day Special) The Pink Diamond Heart Of Love Race:'Captain Hook and Kwazii compete with each other to receive the Pink Diamond Heart Of Love in Pink Diamond Heart Of Love Race and give it to their love interests if one of them wins. 'Episode 29:The Neversea Waltz:'Kwazii teaches Sofia how to dance the Neversea Waltz for Red Jessica's Valentine's Day Ball so she can win the best dancer in the ball rose. 'Episode 30:Dancing With Romance:'Jake shyly asks Izzy to dance with him,while Kwazii shyly asks Sofia to dance with him as well. 'Episode 31:A Deadly Melody:'When someone puts a hypnotic media in the new song and turns Kwazii who is listening to it into a hypnotized zombie who's targeting Sofia's Amulet of Avalor,Captain Barnacles,Peso,and Jake must snap him out of the trance and stop whoever is formatting the song. 'Episode 32:Super Strong Kwazii:'When Kwazii is hit by a strange green orb,he gets super strength that makes him break glass whenever he squeezes it,break through stone and other hard surfaces,and starts lifting heavy things like Captain Barnacles. 'Episode 33:Calico Jack Comes To Town:'When Kwazii's grandfather comes to visit,Kwazii fears that Calico Jack might force him to break up with Sofia the First and fall in love with a mermaid if he finds out,since pirates are suppose to fall in love with mermaids and not princesses. 'Episode 34:The Disney Junior Town Race-O-Rama!:'The race is here and everyone is getting their go-carts ready.Every year,Kwazii and another racer wins the race and receives the trophy.But Captain Hook is determined to beat Kwazii at the race and win the trophy.Meanwhile,Sofia,who is getting her go-cart ready for the race,is worried that she won't win the race so Kwazii decides to help her.The next morning,the race begins and the racers starts their engines.But when Captain Hook pushes Sofia off the road and into a mud puddle,Kwazii goes back and helps her up.In the end,they both win the race and the trophy. 'Episode 35:The Soft Side Of Cleo:'Sofia discovers that one of her sister's best friends,Cleo,has a soft side after she had a fight with Amber and Hildaguard.So she and the Octonauts try to help her be friends with them,again. 'Episode 36:Cleo The First:'When Amber's friend,Cleo starts to mimic Sofia,finish her sentences with her,do everything that Sofia does,and starts wearing the same gown,tiara,and making her hair look exactly like Sofia's,Sofia tries to get Cleo to just be herself.But everything starts to backfire no matter how wrong Sofia does,until Cleo realizes how carried away she was when she hears what Sofia said to her friends. 'Episode 37:Captain Hook's Son:'Captain Hook mistakenly thinks that Jake is his son after Jake places a framed photo of himself on Hook's family tree.But when Jake's new relationship with his new so-called father,Hook, turns him from good to bad and starts to steal stuff,Kwazii must try to get his best friend to his senses by helping him remember the memories of the good times they had together,even the first time they met before their friendship is over. 'Episode 38:Split Heart-Itis!:'When Jake is infected by Split Heart-Itis,he doesn't feel more excited and adventurous anymore and starts tearing up.As Kwazii and the others try to cheer him up,more cases of Split Heart-Itis occurs and it starts spreading from person to person like a disease and it becomes an appedemic.Only after the whole school and the park is affected,Kwazii and the gang must find the cure for Split Heart-Itis before they're infected too. 'Episode 39:Cruella's Collection:'When Cruella De Vil steals the trolls crystals from their caves for her colletion without asking,Sofia,Kwazii,and their friends must get them back before Cruella makes them her jewelry. '''Episode 40:A Royal Date: Kwazii asks Sofia to go out with him to the carnival,watch a movie,and have an ice cream sundae. Episode 41:The Gems Of Friendship: Today is Disney Junior Friendship Day,and the Octonauts are very excited and are getting the preperations ready.But Captain Hook decides to end Captain Barnacles,Kwaii,and Peso's friendship and it works.But luckily,the Gems Of Friendship;The Sapphire of Strength,The Topaz Of Courage,and The Diamond Of Healing manages to get them back together again. Episode 42:Cedric's Secret Plan: When Kwazii discovers Cedric's plan to steal Sofia's amulet and take over Enchancia,he tries to warn Sofia but she doesn't listen. 'Episode 43:Jake's Best Birthday Present:'Kwazii tries to find the perfect gift for Jake on his birthday while the others are organizing a surprise party for Jake.As Kwazii is about to give up his search,Sofia helps him find the perfect present for Jake:a homemade frame with a picture of him,Jake,and Sofia! 'Episode 44:Princess Vivian Returns:'When Sofia's old friend,Princess Vivian,transfers to Disney Junior Elementary School,Kwazii becomes jealous of her when she and Sofia become partners in the magical scientific field trip in the Enchanted Forest.But he learns that she is just a little shy and not being unfriendly to him or trying to steal his crush. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2